A problem archers encounter is that, in order to achieve accuracy, they must hold their bow as steady as possible while aiming and releasing an arrow. However, it has been the experience of archers that when they grip their bows with their bow hands and pull back on the string with their other hand, to release the arrow, the tension thereby exerted tends to cause a deflection of the bow. This deflection results in inaccuracy, while at the same time the tension in gripping the bow hastens the onset of muscular fatigue and cramping in the bow hand and arm leading to even greater inaccuracy. To solve these problems, various slings, grips and braces have been proposed of varying degrees of complexity and success.